Hallow Mortem
Hallow Mortem is son of the King of Halloween, who is a skeleton/halloween spirit, he resembles a wolf, because of his mother being a Cù Sìth and his Halloween scaring decision. He is in terms a spirit of a holiday and is most powerful around that time of the year. He attends monster high. He is a student at Monster High. He wants to bring out all the holidays to make them great again. He is not a hybrid but is a "mix borderline species." Character History Hallow was born in the world of Mysteries. His great times 10, Grandparents decided to move to Australia. He is 13th generation Australian. His family moved to Australia when they sensed the coming change of Halloween, where humans take the holiday as a joke. So they decided to move where the Natives respected them and they were treated good. They have been there ever since guardian their traditions. He has a unique heritage line, his dad's father's family came from places like England, Ireland and France, leading Hallow to be related to the French Skeletons, while his dad's mother had heritage of Scotland and Spain/Hexico, so he is related to the Calaca, just like Skelita. He is a mixed borderline monster. Personality Hallow has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. He has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. He gets really exited but at the same time devilish and dark during Halloween and always plays pranks and will get seriously intense about the holiday, but on day of the dead he will be quite somber and place flowers on those who have been forgotten and rejuvenate their way to the land of the remembered. He specifically chosen his form is being a wolf, because of his mother being a Cu Sith, a ghost wolf and his, decision on Halloween to scare those who venture into forbidden territories and to protect nature. Appearance Jack being a mix borderline monster has appearances of both being a wolf/skeleton/spirit. He has periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. His heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. His fur is also transparent which show on his lower limbs so that his bones are visible. His hair is normal for a boy flat down straight aqua blue hair with black streaks. His eyes are slitted and glow neon blue. When in his spectral form his body gives off a ghastly blue aura. During Halloween his fur becomes a fire blue with actual flames coming off him at times. His stripes get bigger and they almost have a black mist coursing off them. His fangs become longer like sabers and his claws become black and longer. His hair changes to a royal blue, but keeps the black streaks. During Día de Muertos (Day of the dead). His fur would become a light ice blue while his strips fade into a grey. His hair turns to electric blue and his streaks turn stone grey. His face now has calaveras carving on it. The markings are a skelton mouth from his cheeks, but they are jagged, until they get to the lips. Around his eyes are firey seafoam green and sapphire blue fire and flowers designs around his eyes. Abilities Being a spirit of Halloween and Day of the dead, Hallow is very power monster, with his powers elevated when on holidays. He has powers over reality and are added with his ghost and Cù Sìth side. * Immortality: Being a spirit of the Holidays he is immortal and can’t die. * Ghostification: Hallow is able to transform himself from being a solid to being a ghost. He is able to float weightless and is able to phase through solid objects, with ease, this means he doesn’t need to open a door so he can just float through it. * Dematerialisation/Shifting: Hallow’s body joins with the world of mystery allowing him to walk between the physical planes and the spiritual one so he can appear anywhere in the World or anywhere in the spirit realm. He is able to shift or dematerialisation, in many ways, he is able to phase into the walls or nature, come out from statues. He is also able to take someone else place while moving them. He is able to shift his body forming shadows that he can mover around and appear or disappear from. He is able to become a swarm of shadow animals that run off and he can appear anywhere else without them coming together or they come together to form him. * Unique Physiology: Being a unique monster he has a special physiology. He is also shown being very agile and light on his feet, so he can perform great leaps and bounds through the air effortlessly. Hee seems to be quite strong, he is able lift up glass containers and even statues. * Wolf Characteristics: He has a strong sense of smell just like a regular wolf, as well as other canine beings. Because of this he can easily detect scents from far away and recognize them. Hallow can have a superb sense of hearing. He is able to see in night and can track any print. Hallow can maintain different levels of his own body temperature for extended periodsof time, if not, indefinitely. Special Abilities Being a spirit of Halloween he has powers over halloween and other powers relating to it. Unlike his father who has powers over summer and autumn. Hallows has powers over spring and Winter. * Ecokinesis: Hallow is able to manipulate the elements and create them to what he wants. He is able to create black fire, create large vines and trees, move thousands of boulders and control the tides. He is able to control nature very effectively. * Holiday Power: Hallow has the powers to control and change holiday’s, though, older spirits than him can reset his work. He is able to change anything like the look of the room to a more suitable look for the holiday, create food and drinks, games to suite the holiday. He is strongest on Halloween and The day of the dead. * Fear Inducement: Hallow can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. * Polymorphism: Hallow is able to change into his wolf form. When in his wolf form he has the same periwinkle-blue coloured fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. * Death Song: Hallow can sing or scream out a powerful sound waves that can destroy objects, they may be able to target certain objects so that only they are destroyed. Since he is only a teenager he cannot use her death song to its full extent and can only knock people out. * Ectoplasm Manipulation: Hallow can create, shape and manipulate extra-planar energy called ectoplasm. Because of its unstable, esoteric properties, ectoplasm reacts to normal matter/energy in unusual and useful ways, including being able to ignore most of them. Hallow is able to create whips, chains and even large objects. Skillset * Singing: Hallow is a good singer, which is on par with both his parents great singing voices and can use his powers to make his voice, * Design: He is a very well known designer since, he would always make costumes to scare people when he was younger. Relationships Family Hallow has a good relationship with his parents, and he wants to be just like his dad, and even has his showmanship skills and singing skills. He loves his dad so much. His dad would alwyas take him to see Halloween in many countries and see what their traditions were. Hallow loves his mum and always helps around the house when she asks. He has a dogg relationship with his grandscarents. Friends Category:Spirit Category:Skeleton Category:Males Category:Original Characters